


The Zoo Experiment

by dr_anonymous09



Category: Beastiality - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Animal Instincts, Bestiality, Doctor - Freeform, Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Inflation, Medical, Medical Kink, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Sexual Experimentation, Submissive, Underage Sex, Zoo, animal - Freeform, blowjob, cumflation, degrading, rope kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_anonymous09/pseuds/dr_anonymous09
Summary: Keira finds herself tied down and drugged up and Doctor has plan for her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original female character/ dog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Zoo Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like it, don’t read.

Keira woke up, her bare back lay against a cool metal table, and her legs and arms were spread out and tied down with leather cuffs. she could feel drool coming out of her mouth around the ball gag.


End file.
